Portable lighting is often used in hazardous locations. In the past, incandescent lamps have been widely used in hazardous locations. However, since incandescent lamps may break during a fall, thereby exposing the heated filament and the electrical power lead, such lamps have been thought of as creating a potential for an explosion, depending upon the conditions in the environment in which they are used. Thus, attempts have been made to make incandescent lamps "explosion proof". This has required expensive and elaborate provisions for shielding, enclosing and reinforcing the enclosure for the lamps. For example, in one commercial incandescent lamp designed for use in hazardous locations, a very thick and strong globe of special explosion-proof glass surrounds the lamp, and a metal framework is placed around the globe for coupling to the base of the fixture. These units are expensive, and it is time-consuming to replace a burned-out lamp due to the construction of the unit.
It is known that fluorescent lamps are more efficient in producing light than incandescent lamps, that they operate at a much lower temperature, and that they generally have a much longer useful life. However, to provide a fluorescent lamp with an explosion-proof transparent housing such as described above for incandescent lamps is deemed prohibitive, from a manufacturing as well as a cost standpoint.